


A Guide To The Egos: Crankgameplays

by thepalemoonlight



Series: How to handle meeting The Egos [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, ethan nestor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: here's how to handle meeting them, how to deal with the egos, most of them are harmless, some aren't tho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepalemoonlight/pseuds/thepalemoonlight
Summary: Ethan Nestor, best known as crankgameplays online, hasn't been shy about his egos, which occasionally appear on his YouTube channel. Many of these egos are harmless, but what should happen if you encounter them?Luckily for you, this guide has all the information you need to ensure that you know what you're getting yourself into and how to handle meeting the egos!Disclaimer: Even equipped with the knowledge in this guide, if you stumble upon one of the dangerous egos, for your own safety, get as far away from them as you can.(I've included fan-made egos as well as the canon egos, so if you're unfamiliar with some of the characters, that may be why.)
Series: How to handle meeting The Egos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055804
Kudos: 20





	1. Introduction

Ethan Nestor, better known as Crankgameplays, has a collection of egos that frequently appears on his YouTube channel. Many of these egos are harmless; hell, chairgameplays is a literal _chair_. 

But there are some egos that are certainly more malicious in their actions, and pose more of a threat to those that cross their path.

And that's why you're reading this guide: to learn about Ethan's egos and how to react when you encounter them. Let's hope that things end up alright! Oh, who are we kidding? You'll be fine!

Probably.

Enjoy!


	2. The Angel

**Who is “The Angel?”**

The Angel is a majestic being, and nameless, hence the name “The Angel.” He is identical to YouTuber Crankgameplays (Ethan Mark Nestor-Darling), aside from a mop of blue hair and large, white angelic wings protruding from his back. 

He is known as a protector of mankind and is thought to be a healer. It is unknown exactly where The Angel comes from or what his motivations for protecting and healing mankind are.

Not much else is known about The Angel, most never coming into contact with him; however, those who do don’t have any new information about him.

**What To Expect When Meeting The Angel**

Should you ever come into contact with The Angel, expect to be in awe. The presence of The Angel will leave those in his presence starstruck, as everyone who has ever met him will attest.

Those who have met him report that The Angel has a calming presence and will cause others to forget their problems. The Angel is friendly to whoever stumbles upon him and if he’s able to, he will heal their wounds, physical or otherwise. While around The Angel, a feeling of euphoria will engulf you until the two of you part ways.

However, due to being a protector of all mankind, he will also assist those that we may consider evil, troubled, antagonistic, etc., so be cautious around others that The Angel has helped.

**How You Should Expect To Meet The Angel**

You can’t predict when you’ll meet The Angel; he only appears for you when he needs to. You cannot summon him, can’t catch him when he’s helping someone else. You won’t be able to control the circumstances in which you’ll meet. It must be the right time, and when you need to meet him the most.

When you do finally meet, The Angel, although not dressed in angelic robes, will be a sight to behold. It will be a relief to see him, and the stress and worries will melt away.

Just seeing The Angel, you will notice a soft glow emitting from his body. It’ll be a soft light, one that makes you feel hopeful and light like everything awful has melted away. Your body will relax and all of the stress will disappear. 

The Angel’s voice is soft and warm, and will resonate in your chest. His voice will be like the sweetest music and remind you of your favorite song. Your mood will lift as he speaks. When he speaks, he will assure you of your worth and you will believe it. His words alone will almost heal your wounds.

Should The Angel touch you, a physical feeling of warmth will rush across your skin. It’ll almost feel unreal, like the softest material that doesn’t exist gracing your body, and for a moment you’ll wonder if The Angel is actually real. Can someone like him really exist?

When you meet, you’ll talk until you no longer need it. Meanwhile, the two of you will do something mundane. Something to do while you talk, but still, you’ll be entranced by The Angel. He won’t blame you—it happens to every human he encounters. He’s used to it. 

If you haven’t laughed in a while, he’ll make you do so with ease. If you haven’t had a reason to smile, your cheeks will hurt from the grin that will spread across your face. Anyone, no matter how depressed and broken down, will feel uplifted and find something to love about their life. The Angel has a way of making everyone an optimist, even if it’s just for a short while.

The Angel will only need to speak and spend time with you in order to heal your wounds. He does indeed have a healing power—it’s the color of melted gold and is best described as the physical embodiment of sunshine. The Angel hardly needs to use this power, but for those...in need of something stronger than just his presence, he will do so. Those that have experienced this have described it as a feeling of warmth encompassing them. 

(From the description of everyone that encountered The Angel, we know that everything about him seems to be warm and light.)

For those that need The Angel’s protection, he will rush to their aid. When in need of physical protection, he will act as a barrier or a shield. It will be impossible not to notice him—he will make himself known to those he protects, but not to those that wish to do harm.

When encountering those in need of mental or emotional protection, The Angel will appear as if they are simply conversing with the person. However, The Angel isn’t just speaking to the person; he is using his healing power, but in this case it cannot be seen. It’s felt. We do not currently have a description of how this feels.

**What To Expect When You Part Ways With The Angels**

Eventually, you will need to part ways with The Angel. Your meeting can’t last forever, The Angel has other people to help, and you need to get back to your life.

At first, you will be disappointed. The Angel has helped you and made you feel better than you have in a long time and you won’t feel ready to have to say goodbye. But The Angel will assure you that you’ll be okay and you now have what you need. You may not believe him at first but over time you will. It may take time for you to believe what he’s told you and to take it to heart, but you will.

The euphoric feeling you get from The Angel’s presence will fade after he leaves, and soon it’ll feel as if the meeting wasn’t even real. His words and how he makes you feel will stick with you, though, and you will be better off for it. 

**Everything Else To Know About The Angel**

You will only meet The Angel once, when you truly need it. Once that meeting is over, and the two of you part ways, you’ll never meet again.

People won’t believe you when you tell them about The Angel, not unless they’ve also met him. When you look back on your meeting, it’ll feel like a dream, so you’ll understand when people don’t believe you. But you’ll know that he’s real.

The Angel has friends and you may interact with them too. They’re not as...well, perfect, as The Angel or as comforting, but they’re still on your side. If you ever meet them, you should consider yourself lucky.

There’s no need to be afraid when meeting The Angel—he has a fondness for all of mankind, and all he wants is to protect and heal people. 

The Angel is not a danger—there’s no need to be afraid of him. And now that you know what to expect, you’ll be ready to meet The Angel, when the time is right of course.


	3. Bernice

**Who is Bernice?**

Bernice is a female persona of Ethan Nestor. She is, seemingly, a normal person and doesn’t pose a threat to others. No one who’s met Bernice has had anything terrible to say about her.

Bernice has long red hair and hazel eyes, and usually has her makeup done. She has a sassy yet friendly personality, and is known to be funny, strong-willed, and trendy. Bernice, overall, is a good person who’s easy to get along with. She’s also independent and pretty outgoing. Meeting her should be a positive experience.

Bernice loves to keep up with fashion trends, and hanging out with her friends is one of her favorite pastimes. She’s loyal to those she’s close to and will be there for her friends when she needs to be. 

In her free time, Bernice runs a show where she talks about “it,” although what “it” truly is has yet to be determined.

**What To Expect When Meeting Bernice**

If the two of you ever cross paths, you need to prepare yourself for her to talk about what you’re wearing. As stated before, Bernice loves to keep up with fashion trends, so when out and about it’s normal for her to examine other people’s outfits and think about what would look good on them.

Sometimes this may come off as judgmental and rude, although she isn’t trying to be. Bernice’s love for fashion can, at times, cloud her judgement and she won’t realize when she’s saying something rude or inappropriate about someone or their body.

Despite this, Bernice has good intentions and likes to get along with people, so you should also expect to get along with her. Bernice doesn’t like to make enemies, and even if your meeting is brief, she will put in a good effort to get along with you.

**How You Should Expect To Meet Bernice**

You will meet Bernice while out and about. Most likely, you’ll cross paths in a store or walking on the sidewalk on the way to meet your friends. The two of you will meet in a mundane way on what you’ll think is just a normal day.

Bernice, once you notice her, will be difficult to miss. She’ll make her friends laugh and none of them will stop smiling as long as they’re together. Their positive energy will be infectious, and even if you and Bernice haven’t talked yet, you won’t be able to fight off a smile. Your mood, if it hasn’t already, will be uplifted and you’ll start to feel happier.  
Then, like magic, you and Bernice will cross paths, and before you know it you’ll be invited over to her group of friends.

Bernice will make sure that you feel welcome and included. Something she’ll reference is her show, where she talks about “it.” What that is, you won’t get a straight answer—not from Bernice or her friends. You’ll be a little confused but it’ll pass as the conversation goes on. She’ll give you some fashion advice, and then she’ll offer to take you shopping sometime. If you have the time, she’ll take you out then and there. Her friends will laugh and tell you “this happens all the time” and again, you’ll be made to feel a part of the group.

Shopping may take a while—if you had plans, you’re gonna need to reschedule them—but Bernice will make sure that you feel comfortable and confident the entire time. She knows the importance of having self-confidence and a good self-esteem when exploring the new fashion trends, and she’ll make sure that you don’t feel bad about yourself.  
Meeting Bernice will most likely turn into an all day activity, and at some point she’ll treat you to a meal at a nearby restaurant. Again, she’ll make sure you don’t feel left out or judged.

Those who have met Bernice have always come away from it smiling, and when recounting their meeting, they can only think of good things to say about her.

When meeting Bernice, it’ll feel like a breath of fresh air.

**What To Expect When You Part Ways With Bernice**

Don’t make the mistake of thinking you’ll never meet Bernice again. You will. She’s not the kind of person who disappears from your life after one meeting. In your meeting, you and Bernice will exchange numbers so you can talk more. And you will. It won’t be on a regular basis, she’ll get busy and sometimes you’ll go a couple weeks without speaking. But Bernice will always reach out again and you two will pick right back where you left off.

Bernice, as said before, is loyal to her friends, so if she considers you one of them she’ll make sure to treat you like one. She’ll be there for you when you need it, even if you haven’t spoken in a while, and she’ll support you in whatever you dream of doing. Bernice is the type of person that can get along with just about anyone.

And you never know—she could be just the kind of friend you need.

**Everything Else To Know About Bernice**

Although friendly and loyal, if you give Bernice a reason not to consider you a friend, or to dislike you for any reason, she’ll take that as a hint to leave. It’ll be as if she disappeared from the face of the earth. It’s not that she hates you—she doesn’t like to waste her energy on that—it’s that she doesn’t want to waste your time or hers. If you’re not going to be friends, then there’s no use, in her mind, to continue talking. It’s not personal, so if this happens don’t feel bad about it.

Bernice has a big heart and is very much a people person, so she doesn’t appreciate when people use her or lead her on. Sure, anyone can say that, but if you’re present, you’ll see the disappointment in her eyes and the strain in her smile. Something about it will cause a pain to shoot through your chest, and you’ll understand the pain she’s feeling. It’s better to not give her the wrong idea.

Remember, Bernice is generally regarded as a pleasure to be around. She’s a sweet person and has a big heart, and she likes to be around people. Being her friend could be a benefit to you, but hurting her could be a detriment. There’s no right and wrong choice here, but be sure to keep this in mind.

You wouldn’t want any regrets.


	4. blankgameplays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: brief mentions of s*lf-h*rm, s**cidal thoughts, and mental illness.

**Who is blank?**  
blankgameplays, otherwise known as blank, is a dark persona of Ethan Nestor much like how Darkiplier and Antisepticeye are dark personas of Mark Fischbach and Sean McLoughlin.

blank has pitch black eyes, and can sometimes be seen with black tears rolling down his face. The exact reason why his tears are pitch black is unknown.

Although blank is seen as a dark ego, when you examine his behavior, he isn’t violent or aggressive. From what’s seen of blank, it appears as though he is more of a personification of anxiety and depression rather than an evil or angry entity. It’s believed by others that blank actually has the anxiety and depression he personifies, and it’s also thought that blank may harm himself and suffer from suicidal thoughts. The latter has yet to be confirmed.

The fans generally consider blank to be a “sad glitch boi” and they hope to see more of him on the channel in the future, as he’s only made brief appearances.

**What To Expect When Meeting blank**  
Remember, blank has not shown himself to be an aggressive ego. Although he has pitch black eyes and will occasionally cry black tears, he is not a danger to you or your safety.

His goals and what he wants is unknown, but it appears that he isn’t interested in harming others. He also hasn’t been seen with any of Ethan’s other egos, which hints that he’s a loner.

Should you and blank ever cross paths, which is unlikely, he’ll probably be startled and he’ll shy away. If you’re startled or afraid of him, he’ll feel bad, but he’ll also understand. Trying to talk to him will be a bit of a challenge as he will believe that you don’t genuinely want to be around him—as many others have made him out to be someone he isn’t, and someone to fear.

blank is sad and insecure, and believes he is unwanted and not cared about. Your encounter will most likely be brief and leave a depressing feeling in your stomach.

**How You Should Expect To Meet blank**  
Once again, don’t expect to meet blank. He doesn’t believe that he’s worth anyone’s company, and that no one wants to be around him anyway. He knows how some of the fans make him out: a sort of demon that takes pleasure in harming others, or an evil entity that wants to take over Ethan’s body. However, this isn’t who he is.

Now, in the unlikely event that you and blank meet, it’ll be at night, in a darkened room. blank will be alone and he may be crying. If you see this, don’t be alarmed—it’s normal for him, and it doesn’t mean anything for you. It just happens sometimes.

You’ll be surprised when you meet him—that’s just a given—and he’ll be equally surprised to see you too, even if he appears in your house/place of living.

You see, blank doesn’t choose where and when he appears—it just happens to him. There’s always a reason for his appearances and why he appears where he does but he does not know what they are.

At first, blank will shy away from you, convinced that you’re going to scream or freak out about his existence. You may feel the urge to freak out, but please try to fight it. blank feels awful enough about himself as it is. If needed, take a moment to compose yourself and remember that there’s no recorded incident of blank harming anyone or being evil in general. He isn’t the demon/monster/entity some fans think that he is.

Your life is not in danger with him. Both of you are safe.

Once you’ve calmed your nerves, you’ll try to talk to blank and he’ll back himself into a corner. You’ll finally notice the way he looks broken down and depressed and any lingering fear or misconceptions of him will disappear. You’ll put your hands up and slowly make your way over to him to show that you’re not going to hurt him.

blank will look at you with caution, but he will remain calm. You’ll try to think of a question to ask him, but you won’t be able to think of anything. At least not at first.

blank will beat you to it.

“Please, don’t—don’t be afraid of me,” he’ll mumble.

The way he pleads will resonate with you, and you’ll shake your head.

“I’m not,” you’ll promise him.

Then a rather obvious question will run through your head.

“Why—what are you doing here?”

blank will shrug and tell you he doesn’t know; sometimes he’ll just show up places when he regains consciousness. The answer will confuse you but he doesn’t know how to explain it to you. So you’ll ignore it and continue to try to ask him questions.

The next question you’ll ask is, “Why are you afraid of me?”

blank will then explain how people see him. It’ll be clear to see that he doesn’t match that image. You’ll tell him so. He won’t believe it, and you’ll insist, and then, because he doesn’t know how to respond, the subject will be dropped.

If you’re lucky, blank won’t leave. Then you’ll keep asking him questions, and as the conversation goes on, blank will try to answer as best he can. The more you relax and show him you’re not afraid the more blank will relax. He may not appear happy, but his expression will change into a neutral one.

In most cases, though, he will mumble something about not burdening you or seeing how you’re scared of him, even if you said you’re not. Convincing him to stay or that you’re not scared will be very difficult.

**What To Expect When You Part Ways With blank**  
blank will likely leave very soon after being spotted. Because of misconceptions about him, he believes he’s something bad, something evil, and others don’t want to be around him.

Even if you get lucky with him and manage to have something close to a conversation with him, your encounter will still be short-lived. Once he considers the exchange done, or he senses you’re sick of him, he will disappear. Not while you’re looking at him, though. He’ll do it after you look away, likely distracted by a small noise in another room.

When you turn back to where blank was, you’ll see that he’s gone. A somber feeling will bubble up in your stomach, and you’ll feel upset. A part of you will wish that you could meet him again, so you could show him you know he isn’t a bad person.

You’re not sure if you’ll ever see him again, though.

**Everything Else To Know About blank**  
blank has made some appearances on Ethan’s channel, first debuting in “Out of time…” where he possessed Ethan while he was sleeping. In the video he makes Ethan sign limited edition posters that commemorates Ethan being on YouTube (on the Crankgameplays channel) for five years.

Due to blank not harming Ethan, and overall not appearing to be aggressive or evil, fans caught on and figured out that he may not be the dark character one would initially make him out to be.

blank has also made smaller appearances in other videos since then, but nothing Ethan would consider canon.

The videos that show clips of blank (we think) are:

—”Out of time…”  
_blank possesses Ethan and makes him sign all the posters._

—”HAPPY HALLOWEEN! | Reading Your Comments #27”  
_blank appears at the end of this video._

—”THINGS ARE NOT OKAY | Doki Doki Literature Club #4”  
_At 46:29 Ethan’s voice becomes distorted while reading a poem from Yuri._

—”deleted… | Doki Doki Literature Club Ending”  
_Ethan’s voice becomes distorted again while reading a poem at 36:22._

According to Ethan, we haven’t yet seen the real blankgameplays, and at the time of writing this, blank has not yet made an official appearance on the channel.

Very few have met blank, but none of them have ever felt like he had any malicious intent, and just want him to be okay.


	5. Chairgameplays

Literally just Ethan's black and blue gaming chair. It was introduced years ago, and has become popular in Ethan's Twitch livestreams. Whenever Ethan leaves the camera frame, the text "ChairGameplays" appears.

Chairgameplays has actually appeared in some of Ethan's videos, namely being:

—"ChairGameplays | Cuphead"

—"READING YOUR COMMENTS | Chairgameplays"

You won't need to worry about meeting Chairgameplays—your life will be unaffected whether you do or don't meet it.


	6. The Chef

**Who is The Chef?**  
The Chef is a recurring character on Ethan's channel, usually in his ASMR cooking videos. The most common pictures of the Chef are from Markiplier's video, "Markiplier Makes: Creme Brulee," in which he wears a white chef hat and apron. In Ethan's ASMR cooking videos, this attire is absent.

Where the Chef originates from is unknown—there's a rumor that he was born in the kitchen, seeing as he's spent his life in there, but no one ever asks him about it. For the most part, this isn't important.

Something notable about the Chef is how he speaks, which is almost always in a soft whisper. There have been times where he's increased the volume, however. The Chef claims that he's always spoken that way, even when people are unable to make out what exactly he's saying, which frustrates him. This doesn't stop him from cooking, though.

Given all the years he's spent in the kitchen the Chef loves to cook—however, he's said in the videos he's appeared in that he isn't a good cook. This lends credibility to the rumors about the lawsuits filed against him for food poisoning. Yet, despite this, he treks onward and does his best.

**What To Expect When Meeting The Chef**  
The Chef hasn't shown himself to be intentionally dangerous—he doesn't try to harm others. He just wants to cook/bake and improve his skills.

The Chef most often hangs out in the kitchen or the dining room hasn't been seen anywhere else, so that's most likely where you'll meet. He doesn't seem to have any goals outside of the culinary arts, and he tends to keep to himself instead of hanging out with any of the other egos.

Keep in mind that he doesn't try to harm others—he didn't _intentionally_ give those people food poisoning. Or, well, more like provide a basis for those rumors. Because they're just rumors.

Don't ask about the rumors, okay?

**How You Should Expect To Meet The Chef**  
Meeting the Chef specifically is going to be rare, but if you ever have the chance to cross paths, you'll meet, unsurprisingly, in the kitchen or dining room.

As always, he'll speak in a soft tone, even bordering on a whisper. Standing close to him is gonna help you hear him better. The more you ask him to repeat himself, the more irritated he'll get. Try to hear him the first time around.

You're not gonna expect to meet him when you do. Well, you won't expect to meet him at all. Just remember that he isn't dangerous and he won't harm you. Not intentionally.

You might want to watch him as he cooks.

The Chef won't be that surprised to see you—he'll be in your kitchen or dining room, he'll know you'll be there—and he'll offer to make you something, after you introduce yourselves of course. Still a bit in shock, but not without your manners, you'll accept.

As he cooks, the Chef will explain to you what he's doing and how he's making the food. As long as you're close to him, you'll be able to watch and hear him as he explains as he goes along. Something you're gonna notice is how he keeps reading through the recipe after every step. You'll catch the mistakes he makes when he does, and that's usually after he's already completed the step.

You'll ask if he ever reads the entire recipe before cooking. He'll look at you with a look in his eyes that makes you realize the answer to that question is no.

"I should do that," he'll murmur.

He's already started cooking, so he's gonna need to remember to do that next time.

Hopefully not too long after you first meet, he's gonna finish up with the meal and serve it. He'll take the first bite with you, and you'll hope that it's gonna be good even though you saw him stumbling through the cooking process.

Whether it's good or bad won't be determined until you actually taste it. Regardless, the Chef is gonna be grateful that you let him cook for you and enjoy the time spent in your kitchen.

**What To Expect When You Part Ways With The Chef**  
You're gonna be the one to leave. At some point you're gonna have to—you have other things to attend to, or friends to meet, or you'll just want to leave. We don't know your life and we're not judging you.

The Chef will remain in the kitchen. After you're done eating, or sampling, whatever he made, he'll take the dishes back and clean them. Then you'll go and get ready.

When you finish you'll notice that he's still in the kitchen, looking for another recipe on his phone. He'll look in your direction when he notices you there and wave. It'll be as if he knows you're going out.

The two of you will exchange pleasantries, wave, and you'll head out. Whatever it is you went out to do, we're sure it'll go just fine. If it doesn't, we apologize in advance.

Whenever you come back, the first thing you'll notice is the silence. You'll walk into the kitchen and there will be no trace of the Chef. It'll be like he was never there to begin with.

If the food he made was subpar, maybe that'll be a good thing.

**Everything Else To Know About The Chef**  
It's important to note that the Chef is, for the most part, a character on the Crankgameplays channel rather than a fleshed out ego. But because he's so well-known with most of the fanbase, we've considered him important enough to cover. 

The only canon appearances of him are all on Ethan's channel, in his four ASMR videos, all of which are from 2018. It's also important to note that the Chef does not have a specific ensemble that he wears. In fact, one would mistake him for Ethan with the only detail separating them being the Chef speaking softly nearly all the time.

Despite the pictures of him being from the Markiplier Makes video where they make creme brulee, this is not a canon appearance of the Chef.

The videos the Chef appears in are:

—"ASMR Cooking"  
 _The Chef makes a fish stew with meat, following a recipe from a cookbook. During the video, he keeps slamming his ingredients and materials on the counter which counteracts the ASMR parts of the video. A notable quote from the video is "A great chef can always improvise." At the end of the video when he samples the stew, he says that it doesn't taste like anything, and while edible, it isn't good. Then he realizes they made the wrong recipe._

—"ASMR Baking"  
 _In this video, the Chef attempts to make a chocolate cake from scratch, as not long before the video it was Ethan's brother's birthday. He admits, again, to not being a good baker and that he's only made pre-made cookies, nothing from scratch. After making the cake he breaks it into sections and stacks it onto a plate (obviously an accident when he tried to get it out of the pan) and says that he had that planned from the beginning. He tastes the cake, and it tastes good! Then he makes the frosting from scratch. Surprisingly, it went well._

—"ASMR Pumpkin Carving"  
 _This video, posted on Halloween, is the next time the Chef makes an appearance. He makes pumpkin seeds after scooping the insides out of the pumpkin. Like the original video, he slams the materials on the counter. When putting the seeds in the oven, instead of following the recipe that says 350 degrees (F) for 45 minutes, he puts them in at 400 degrees (F) for 20 minutes. Then he carves "ASMR" into the pumpkin as the seeds cook. The seeds are not only edible but, judging from his reaction, good. He chokes on one, but it doesn't have to do with how they taste._

—"ASMR Thanksgiving"  
 _Within the first few minutes the Chef admits to never having made a Thanksgiving turkey before, consults a recipe, and decides to cook the turkey for the three hours it requires. Naturally he makes an adjustment to cook it at 500 degrees (F) for a shorter amount of time. Before the turkey, however, he makes the stuffing from a box, adding in onions, chicken broth, and water. After the stuffing is made he stuffs it into the turkey and cooks it for three hours. It ends up not being fully cooked and the stuffing is dry._

The Chef may not be the best cook in the world, and he may not have incredible culinary skills, but he'll do his best to make a good meal, and it's the thought that counts, right?


	7. Corroded Crank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because he's a fan-made ego without a ton of information on him, I had to take creative liberties with most of this chapter.

**Who is Corroded Crank?**  
Corroded Crank is completely fan-made and is, like blankgameplays, a darker persona of Ethan. However, unlike blank, Corroded Crank is believed to be malicious and destructive. 

Crank is a robot with a deteriorating exterior, showing the wires and gears inside of him. The reason for the deterioration is unknown, as well as why he's malicious. We do know that the deterioration has caused Crank to become faulty and unpredictable, and this makes him dangerous.

It's thought that Crank may be infected with a sort of virus, which may be the reason he has turned aggressive and become chaotic. Whether or not he can be fixed up and returned to his former, friendlier state is also unknown.

**What To Expect When Meeting Corroded Crank**  
Corroded Crank is one of Ethan Nestor's dangerous egos—yes, there are more that are also just as dangerous. As long as you're in the same room as this ego, you are in danger. Your life is in danger.

Do not take this warning lightly.

Due to the damage and deterioration he has suffered, Crank has developed malice and... _destructive_... tendencies. Given everything else about him it can be surmised that he has interest in causing harm to others, although there is so little actually known about him that this point is just mere speculation.

For now.

If you're ever unfortunate to meet Corroded Crank, you need to remember that he's so damaged that he cannot be reasoned with. There will most likely be nothing you can say to him that will give you an opportunity to escape. From what we know, he doesn't seem like one to give up on his goals easily, so you'll have to find a way to trick him so you can escape. It won't be an easy task.

We believe that he has been damaged for too long to properly be fixed and restored to his former self. It's also unknown what his former self is like, meaning even if we _could_ fix him, it may not fix anything at all.

**How You Should Expect To Meet Corroded Crank**  
Our knowledge of Corroded Crank is limited; there have been so little appearances of him that we don't have enough information on him to accurately describe how you may meet this ego. However, we have met with some people who _have_ encountered Corroded Crank, and their stories have some similarities. From these we have come up with an approximation of how you would meet Crank.

It'll be late, and dark—almost pitch black. That was the same in both stories: they met Crank late at night in a dark place. Usually in a place they feel safe and when they least expect it. 

This is likely to happen to you as well, if you're ever unfortunate enough to meet him.

From what we've been told, Crank seems to prefer when his victims are either unsuspecting of his presence, or paranoid and aware of his presence in some way. When they're unsuspecting, the fear they experience will be sudden and overwhelming. When the victim is paranoid, Crank plays "games" with them and gets them to question their instincts. It seems as if he likes to psychologically torture them.

Be warned: if you notice anything out of the ordinary late at night, he's already found another victim and it's you.

In one instance, the victim, upon learning of Crank's presence, managed to outsmart and evade him and they escaped. In another, they got into a physical altercation with the ego when they attempted to make a run for it; the altercation left this victim with semi-serious wounds and noticeable scars, as well as mental and emotional trauma.

From here, there are a couple of ways the situation may turn out:

If Crank decides to let you believe you're safe, he'll wait until you put your guard down and are your most vulnerable before striking. What this means, it isn't clear. Remember, it could mean bodily harm or a longer lasting kind of trauma. 

This is the point where Crank will make his presence known to you—it's not like he'll be able to hide what he's done—and you'll have a decision to make: outsmart him or put up a fight. 

Even though Crank has a deteriorating outside, we don't recommend that you fight him. Just because he's starting to fall apart does not mean that he's incapable of overpowering you in a fight, as proven by one of the survivors.

The other choice, which we recommend, is to outsmart him. As mentioned earlier, he may be infected with a virus of some sort and it's thought that it affects his mental state. That, combined with how broken down he's become, might impede his ability to restrain you or enact whatever he deems fit upon you. 

The only piece of evidence we have to support this is the testimony of one of the survivors; if it worked for them, it may work for you too.

Corroded Crank may also stalk you when you're aware of his presence, or when you feel like someone's watching you—this is a way to torture you and make you more susceptible to his tactics. Because of this your mental state won't be at its best, so our best recommendation to escape him in this scenario is to make a run for it. Find a way to escape, and once you have the opportunity, take it and don't look back. 

Once again, it isn't in your best interest to try and fight him off. For your own safety, just run.

Why Corroded Crank would make an appearance in a random person's place of living is unknown, as well as what he wants. Our best guess would be he wants to find Ethan, and much like Darkiplier or Antisepticeye, wants to take over his body or kill him. However, this doesn't explain the reason why he'd be attacking you. If he truly wants to find Ethan for those reasons, we believe he would instead attack those close to the YouTuber.

Regardless, he is mad, and essentially insane. He displays aggressive behavior and will not be afraid to lash out at whoever he feels is standing in his way. Your best bet of survival is to stay away from him at all costs.

**What To Expect When You Part Ways With Corroded Crank**  
You'll feel relieved.

There's no sugar-coating this: you will have escaped a destructive, angry, deteriorating robot and have lived to tell people about it (not that most of them would listen). 

Survivors haven't reported any repeat sightings of Corroded Crank after escaping from him, so it's very likely that, should you ever encounter him, it will only be for the one time, and once you escape his grasp you'll be in the clear.

However, this doesn't mean that you'll leave unharmed. Whatever he does to you, physically, mentally, or emotionally, it will affect you for many months, if not years, to come.

**Everything Else To Know About Corroded Crank**  
As stated before, we don't know much about Corroded Crank. His goals, what he was like before, whether or not he can be fixed, all of this is unknown.

Corroded Crank, being created by the fans, hasn't appeared in any videos on the Crankgameplays channel, and generally hasn't been acknowledged by Ethan at all. For now, Ethan seems to be completely unaware of this ego's existence. We hope to keep it that way.

Whether Crank will ever appear on the channel remains uncertain, although it does not seem likely. 

Should you ever encounter Corroded Crank, follow the instructions according to the situation you're in, and when you're safe contact us immediately—we will arrive and investigate, even if Crank is long gone by then.


End file.
